


All of Me Wants All of You

by Belladramonerys



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, However Lyanna is Jon's mother, Main focus on Jonerys, R+L does not equal J, Unknown Dad, Your Name AU, no love triangles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladramonerys/pseuds/Belladramonerys
Summary: Once in a while when I wake up in the morning, for some reason I wake up in tears.The dream that I had, I can never rememberI justFeel the sensation that I have lost something.Even after I awake it lingers on.I’m always searching for something, someoneThat feeling has captured my mind probably ever sinceThat dayThat day when the stars fellAs if it came from a dreamNothing more, nothing lessThan a beautiful view





	All of Me Wants All of You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [君の名は](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/307860) by 新海 誠. 



Dany

 

_Dany!_

 

Do you not remember me?

 

The train doors opened and the dam of people started spilling out as Jon saw the silver hair slowly disappearing from the crowd.

 

“My name is…”

 

Obsidian met grey as he hastily pulled the necklace off of his neck and threw it at her.

 

“Jon!”

 

The necklace barely left his hand when she caught the silver direwolf in her hand.

 

Daenerys woke up with a sudden burst up, a boy’s voice echoing in her head.

 

But once her mind had settled her room was peculiar. A large glass window spanned the left side of the room with a desk she has never seen before. A boy’s school uniform hanging next to an unfamiliar bureau. As she felt the mattress beneath her on the floor she noticed something… interesting.

 

She looked down and saw a flat chest and felt something between her legs. Did she have a dick??

 

She slowly moved her hands underneath her pants and felt the shaft of it. It does feel pretty real.

 

Daenerys was too intent on her research that she hardly heard the door open.

 

“Jon. What are you doing.”

 

“I don’t know. I just thought that it just feels like the real thing”

 

She felt a little of the pubes before she realized.

 

“Wait what, ‘Jon’?” She asked.

 

She now saw a short girl standing at the doorway. She had dark brown hair and brown eyes with messy braids going down her shoulder with a bored expression.

 

“Seven hells Jon, did you lose it this morning? Nan says it’s breakfast!”

 

The girl then slammed the door while Daenerys stood there dumbfounded. She then groggily got up from the mattress and headed to a small mirror hanging on the wall. In the mirror she saw a boy with jet black curls slightly reaching to his shoulders. With dark grey eyes staring right back but wait. This is supposed to be a mirror which means that…..

 

_What the FUCK!!???_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is short but I had fun writing it at a random 4 am inspo. First time writing a fic so sorry if my writing is complete shite but if you still like it go an leave kudos or a comment :)


End file.
